League of Legends Fanfiction
by Doomkitty42
Summary: It's a story about Ezreal's relationship to different characters from the League of legends. Ezreal will fall for Lux's charm but soon find out she can be a lot more crazy than first assumed... Luckily he gains friends on the way and Sona will be there to support him through tough matches. - Rated M to be sure -
1. Chapter 1: It's a painful game

_"Loser!" – "Feeder!" – "Learn to fight!" – "Noob!"_

The words kept ringing through the blond's head as he made yet another fail when he tried to assist his team. Ezreal was teamed up with Ashe, Warwick, Nunu, and Cassiopeia – trying his best to help them in the heat of battle when the other team closed in on them. Yes, he might have fed them a bit but he didn't receive any help from his team! According to Ashe then he should be able to do this on his own – he should just grow up instead of being a helpless kid. Oh really? Well being against Akali alone was never fun for a squishy little magician. Honestly he would rather crawl around in a creepy cave and explore a foreign place than being teamed up with these bitches.

Ezreal had already withdrawn from the match by sulking at the wolf-camp near the blue base. Actually these poor guys were just misunderstood, why did they have to be slain over and over? He started to feel bad for killing them now that he could hide by their side and pet them. It felt nice having something peaceful around when in a bad mood – and Ez was in a seriously depressed one right now. As he scratched the big wolf's head he head a weird sound to his right, coming from the blue-buff. _Shit!_, was about the only thing he could think of when the sound of blades gliding against each other kept appearing. _"Quickly! Run!"_ He warned in a whisper to the wolves but they simply tilted their heads and wagged their tails. Talking wasn't going to help when they didn't understand him. With an irritated sigh he tried to push the biggest wolf forth to tell it to run but he hadn't expected it to turn mad from it. With a loud growl it opened its mouth before closing it around Ezreal's hand in one quick motion. His other hand was moved to his mouth to cover up a cry of pain when the wolf had sunk its teeth deep into his flesh of his right hand. Apparently covering up noises was not enough to make his enemy go away. The sounds of blades had stopped and he could hear the big creature not far from him fall to the ground. Soon footsteps were slowly coming his way and only seconds passed before a shadow covered up his entire frame. **"THEY KILLED BARON!"** Was all he got to yell before he felt a stinging pain in the right side of his gut.

_"Hawk shot!"_ Was yelled from somewhere in blue base and it clearly caught the attention of Ezreal's attacker, giving him the time to escape onto the other side of the wolf-camp, up towards the river. His Arcane Shift had saved him once more, taking him to a location away from his enemy – but not far enough. A Yellow flash gave away his position and he had to run for it before somebody would find him and finish him off. When he hit the ground from the teleport he tumbled into the bush in front of him before returning to his feet and take flee towards the river. As he ran he used his healthy hand to put a pressure on the wound in his torso as he had to use is wounded hand to throw a Mystic Shot into the next bush to check for enemies – luckily the energy ball just continued into the air before vanishing. He looked to the sides before running into the next bush, very focused on the road behind him – in fact so focused that he completely forgot about the road in front of him. Soon he ran head on into something or someone, falling back onto his butt with a yelp of surprise but what made him even more surprised was the girly scream that came from in front of him. Her voice was in such high pitches that he thought he was going to die just by her voice and he had to move both his hands to cover his sore ears from the violent tones. Her voice didn't stop until Ez caught a coughing fit, throwing up quite a lot of blood in the process.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Her light voice called out to him and he felt her hand on his shoulder as he was bend forward, spilling his own blood from his mouth. He turned his eyes up to watch two blue, shimmering ones look directly into his – yes it was no other than Luxanna, the Lady of Luminosity. For a few moments he just stayed still on the ground, watching her as she blinked her shiny eyes in confusion, gaining a slight blush from blond male. He really didn't have the time for this, not to mention that Lux was with the enemy team. Why should she care for his well being when she was supposed to finish him off? It wasn't like they were friends outside the Summoner's Rift or the other battlefields; actually he couldn't recall ever having a real conversation with her. Though, he couldn't deny her the beauty she held and he did relax a bit more now… It was rather depressing feeling more safe at the hands of your enemy than being with your own team.

"Forgive me… Mi'lady… I… I got b-blood on your clothes…" Was about the only thing Ezreal mustered to stutter before he turned his eyes away with the shame of making someone dirty with his blood. A girl like her must be sincerely furious with him. He remembered where he once got a small scratch at Sivir's clothes for barely hitting her with his Mystic shot – he ended up in three parts with his blood staining most of the river's water, just the thought of it made him shiver. Ez turned in surprise back to Lux when he heard her snicker at his comment."You should get up and run, I'll pretend to never have seen you." She said, giving him a chance to run away, but was it really that simple?

With a slight nod and a weak smile Ezreal got back onto his trembling legs before taking a leap of faith – more or less literally. She could any time be lying and just waiting for him to turn his back on her so she could burn him out of his world with the power of light. It was quite a creepy thought.

He ran from the bushes and into the mid lane where he got ready to sprint across to reach the river near the Dragon but he never got far. More or less the second he had sat foot onto the lane he was violently kicked out of balance from the right, sending him straight into the dirt with a painful cry. Lux saw how Akali charged in from the side and planted her foot perfectly into the wound that had already caused Ezreal great pain and trouble. Ezreal was just laying on the ground, fighting to hold back his whimpers as he curled up, covering his wound with both hands. He breathed hard trying to gain control of the situation. Looking up at the green ninja, and though he could not see it, he could feel the smirk hiding behind that mask of hers.

He pretty much just gave up and turned his eyes to the ground once more only to notice that he had dropped his goggles but when he reached out to take them Akali step on his hand. Ezreal frowned and gasped at the pain but apparently it was not enough so she kept crushing his hand until a loud crack sounded and he once more cried out in pain.

"Your will have already been broken." Akali spoke before pushing the kid unto his back with her other foot, leaving him to almost choke on blood when another coughing fit struck him. She didn't hesitate to smash the sharp edge from one of her blades into his chest. She pressed the blade all the way through him before she forced her blade out towards herself, ripping him open to spill all his blood but the light had left his eyes long before the blade had fully penetrated his ribs and heart…

Akali just left his body in the middle of the mid lane before running down to the blue base to finish this match. Lux watched Akali leave and took her chance to go see if Ez was still alive and suffering but before she reached his body he dissolved into thousands of small particles of blue light, slowly vanishing and indicating his death. All Luxanna could do was sigh and watched the abandoned blood splatter on the ground. She walked over and picked up his goggles that had been left behind; she should probably return this when the match was over… Or, the match was over now but she just had to wait for Ezreal wake up from the dead… Not long passed before she returned to the League from the Summoner's Rift.

* * *

**Writer's Note**

Hello everyone ~

This is my first fanfic and I'm quite excited myself.

This is only the first chapter but there will be a lot more despite it seeming like nothing. This is more to put down the standards of Ezreal's life in his current situation - having bad summoners to control his body through out the matches. Characters you will definitely meet is: Akali, Lux, Sona, Nidalee, Ashe, Janna, Katarina, and later on some others but these characters will be a big part of the story to mess with Ezreal's poor mind, tease him, but also support him when things go wrong.

I'm going to say sorry on before hand because I **HATE** Lux because of her unbearable screeching voice. So basically she'll be in bad light later on :]

Anyway, tell me what you think of my writing STYLE and I'll get the next chapter up soon :D

Have fun ~


	2. Chapter 2: Lux is looking for you

When he finally woke he shut his eyes open before gasping violently for air. This was a nightmare; again did he wake up on a hospital bed after a match. He sighed heavily, relaxing in the comfortable white sheets while relief washed over his body. It was nice being out of **that** match, it wasn't every game that his summoner was completely useless. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that this match had just been a very, very, very bad one… He somewhat enjoyed Ashe's annoyed expressions every time they ended up at team together – she must really be hating him quite a lot but in the end he didn't blame her, he had lost her quite a lot of matches lately – that's what happens when you are _'free to play'_.

Ezreal hadn't even given the slightest notice to his surroundings, completely ignoring the healer at his side sitting peacefully on a chair while waiting for him to respond to her presence. Unlike her Ezreal never seem to show much care about other humans, he was always more occupied with reading, studying, or crawling around at dusty places. It made her shiver just thinking of choosing dirt above socializing. Ezreal was a nice person, not always rude, but he had bad habits of ignoring each and everyone. Sometimes she felt like she had to act as a mother towards him. Sona made a mental sigh before reaching out to him, gently placing her palm on his forehead to 'check' if he was running a fever; in truth she just made her presence clear to him.

The sudden cold, yet soft hand on his forehead made the explorer shoot open his eyes again and yelp in surprise. Sona was rather surprised too by the sudden outburst, quickly withdrawing her hand as Ezreal got into a more comfortable, sitting position.

"Hi, Sona… I didn't notice you there… Sorry…" Ezreal said while scratching the back of his head before forcing a laugh.

_No shit and you scream like a girl._, Sona though as a bead of sweat slowly glided down the side of her face. She just smiled softly at the teen in front of her, gently shaking her head at his apology. Soon the silence between them got a bit awkward, making both of them looked another direction while they thought of something to do or say. Ezreal was bad at keeping any sort of conversation while Sona couldn't talk and most didn't understand when she used musical notes as communication. After a few minutes Ezreal finally broke the silence. "Thank you... Again…"

Sona noticed a sudden change in his mood, from light to the more gloomy. _It's all right._, she though with a sweet smile forming on her lips as she moved her hand to the top of his head, gently stroking his hair a few times. Ezreal turned his head slightly to meet her gaze again, smiling but still with a sad look in his eyes so Sona kept giving him some loving attention. _Oh, by the way, I wanted to tell you that Nidalee is look for you._, Sona thought as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

Ezreal didn't really feel too comfortable by her changes of expression; it went from loving to almost playful. "What?" He asked, quickly wiping his face with his hands in fear of having some sort of odd stain. "Do I have something on my face or what? Why are you looking at me like that?!" He asked once more, slightly offended by the look she gave him.

_Oh no, no. Nidalee is looking for you. You know, the cougar woman? – Fantastic, he can't hear you…_ She though, partially to him and to herself. Well she probably had to use some sort of body language – time for a game of Charades. Sona moved both her hands to her head, making all her fingers point directly into the air, doing her best to make it look like ears. All Ezreal did was stare at her in slight disbelief – what was she trying to do? He raised an eyebrow when her expression changed a bit again. Her smile looked forced as if she was trying to hide the fact that he seemed stupid to her.

_No?_, she thought while trying to figure out how to make him understand this. Sona than formed both hands into a claw like shape, gently scratching the air right in front of her._ Rawr, rawr?_, she though, knowing that he still couldn't hear her but maybe she could send some brainwaves his way and make him understand if she tried hard enough. A minute passed before light shimmered on his expression and she sighed mentally; finally he got it.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too – most of my breakfast is still spread across the Summoner's Rift." Ezreal said gently rubbing his stomach and almost drooling just by the thought of food. Sona on the other hand dropped her jaw and wasn't really sure how to react to this. Ezreal got ripped out of his daydream by a loud smack. When he looked at Sona he wasn't sure how to react to her... Expression? The most of her face was covered by her hand, her nails almost digging into her skin while she gritted her teeth in frustration. _How the HELL did you get 'cougar' to 'food'?_, she though as air passed her lips in another silent sigh.

"Hey! It's not my fault that people have a bad habit of cutting open my freaking body to spread me out all over the freaking place!" Ezreal complained while crossing his arms in front of his chest as he turned his head away. "I'm just hungry."

_Sure, sure. I'll get you something, just stay here._, Sona stood up from her place before she ruffled her hand through his golden hair with a gentle smile. Walking away from the bed, she purposely swayed her hips from side to side, just to gain his stare. She slowly reached the door where she turned back towards him to see if he was looking. It was a disappointment seeing how he gazed into nothing like another moron so yet another silent sigh escaped her lips before she disappeared out of the door from the infirmary room.

Ezreal laid back down a few minutes, wandering where she might have gone – if he was lucky she heard his little wish among his argument with her expression. He already owed her for quite a lot but if she got him something to eat he would love her forever, as a friend.

Minutes passed and Ez ended up humming a bit while waiting for Sona's return. The teen was totally unaware of the danger lurking around the room, waiting to strike at her pray. Ezreal stopped his humming when he heard a light tapping on the floor – maybe purring too? Retaking his sitting position he looked around the best he could but curtains around his bed was covering up most of his view. In silence the explorer listened but all sounds except his own breathing seemed to have ceased – could it have been his imagination? With a shrug Ezreal just got ready to lie back down but suddenly a shadow was above him, red eyes glaring at him, and claws ready to rip him to pieces. The animal smashed him down into the bed, crushing him with its weight.

He screamed, there was really no telling how startled he got from the sudden attack. He pretty much screamed until a hand covered up his mouth, also blocking his way to gain air. "Calm down idiot, it's me." A female voice sounded above him. It took the blond teen a few seconds to notice his attacker was Nidalee, now in her human form, and once he realized the fact his face turned red from both embarrassment and anger. Nidalee removed her hand that covered up his mouth and more or less instantly did Ezreal heave for air. "You are sick, woman! I could have died!" He complained, crossing his arms one his chest once more. "I'm not here to argue nor fight." Nidalee stated with quite the unimpressed glare. "I'm here to thank you and say sorry."

Ezreal stared at the feline-like woman with widened eyes. "What?" He asked a bit confused as he watched her rise a bit, sitting on his stomach without a care. "The wolves. They liked the attention – **and don't try to hide it**, I watched the match myself!" She warned before Ez could even open his mouth. "By the way, Lux is looking for you."

"What the hell is it with women and me today? Can't you keep off of me for just a sec – I've barely been resurrected and you are trying to kill me!" He complained, not too fond about the idea to go see Lux. "What does she want…?"

"I'm not sure. She just told me to tell you that she wanted to see you while I was looking for you. I think she is in the cafeteria at the moment…" Nidalee said a bit wondering. A few seconds of silence passed before a puzzle solved itself inside Ezreal's head. **"CAT!"** he exclaimed and pointed at Nidalee who widened her eyes in slight shock.

Meanwhile Sona had picked up something for Ez to eat and where on the way back to the room, she heard a well known cry for help. What was Ezreal doing now? Just as she was about to enter the room Nidalee stormed out, stomping her way down the hall with a loud growl. A bit worried about the whimpering inside the room she chose to just take peek. What she found somewhat didn't surprise her. Ezreal was sitting bend forward with his hands covering op most of his face. Another silent sigh escaped her lips. Sona walked to the blond male just to sit on the edge of the bed. It seemed like Nidalee had planted her fist in the middle of his face, breaking his nose or at least making him bleed. "She hit me and I didn't even do anything…!" He complained, turning his face upwards when Sona placed her finger on his chin to get a look at it. "I said _'cat'_ and she hit me… ARGH, FUCK!" Ezreal complained rather unsatisfied about the situation while Sona did her work with healing him and cleaning his face up too. It didn't take long to fix his nose, but she did it the old way without magic.

"I'm sorry Sona, I guess I've just had a bad day. Sorry you have to babysit me all the time too…" Ezreal said with an apologetic smile while he got something to eat. "And thanks for food!"

_It's not nice talking with your mouth full, Ezreal._, She thought and smiled, slightly shaking her head at his behaviour.

* * *

**Writer's Note**

Okay, my writing style is terrible but live with it :D I'm doing my best and reading through with spell check and what not :D Grammar check and stuff ~

I'll get on with the story soon but I'm taking it in bits because I dislike a lot of text at the same time too :)

Rate - comment - all sort of critisism is welcome :)


	3. Chapter 3: Those eyes

A yawn was followed by a stretch and Ezreal felt each little joint in his spine creak in pleasure of getting back on his feet. It sure felt nice being moving again. Sona had left the infirmary along with him long ago, each taking separate ways as he went home for a change of clothing. Where Sona went wasn't of his concern; but what was bothering him was to know that Lux wanted to see him. What did the fairy princess want of a messy guy like him? Not to mention what Garen wouldn't say to have Ezreal start hanging around. A slight shiver ran down his spine and all the blond kid did was to move his thoughts elsewhere.

Soon enough Ezreal sat foot in the Champions' cafeteria where they could rest, eat, and talk both before and after matches. Now all he had to do was to locate Lux amongst the hundred other champions. _Freaking great…!, _was all he thought as he shoved both hands into his pockets before lazily moving further into the large room with a sour expression. Honestly he didn't really feel like staying there at the moment. Slowly he found a spot where he had a rather good view of the entire floor so he could scan through the familiar faces to find the Lady of Luminosity.

After a few minutes of constant searching, Ezreal spotted the girl who he was looking for – or more correctly – who was looking for him. Rubbing the back of his head he tried to reconsider walking to her. It wouldn't have been that bad if she had been with a friend or alone but with her hanging around another five girls was almost like walking into a death-trap. What kind of scam had they planned for him? What kind of weird situation would they put him into? Oh well – he wouldn't die, right? So he decided to walk to their table.

At the table Lux was placed between two girls, facing Ezreal with her back and with Akali sitting by her left side. Just looking at the back of Akali's head made him shiver and slowly his eyes followed the green Ninja's body till he found the two large weapons he clearly remembered for not many hours ago… To Lux's right Katarina was armed to the teeth with knives which he had spend far too long on removing from his body. After Katarina his gaze slowly turned to watch the girl right in front of Lux – so this was where Sona went? Hanging out with the girls, but it didn't seem like she noticed Ezreal at all. To the left from Sona, Ezreal med a cold, tempting gaze of the Wind Queen, Janna. She certainly noticed him. It was almost as if she gave him a mocking smile but her elven face kept its innocent look as the long, golden hair slowly moved around and embraced her body. Well, enough of that! Looking to the right, in front of Katarina was Nidalee – there was probably no need to explain what kind of glare they send each other but it surely turned both Sona's, Akali's, and Katarina's attention to him and within seconds he felt far too many deadly eyes gazing at him. Lux was so far the only one who hadn't turned her head to see who had approached their table.

"What's wrong?" asked the Lady's innocent, high pitched voice as she slowly turned to see what the others was looking at. Unlike the others' dangerous eyes Lux seemed to lighten up into an even larger smile than she had before he showed up – well apart from Sona and Janna the others was pretty much trying to kill him with their eyes.

"It's nice to see you Ezreal! Come sit." Lux said as she moved closer to Akali to give him some space at the bench the three girls shared. Not really sure if it was the best, Ezreal still decided to go sit down by her side.

"Sooooo… I hear you wanted to see me – what's up?" Ezreal asked with a slightly nervous voice as he could feel Katarina's eyes glaring daggers at the back of his head as he was turned towards Lux to hear her out.

"Yeah, I did. I got something for you." She chimed as she slowly reached a hand underneath the table to her purse or whatever bag women tend to keep with them – but what she pulled out of bag was of surprise.

"Wuaw! My goggles! How did-…? Where-…? T-thanks a lot!" Ezreal stuttered as he slightly held out his hand so she could give him it – but she didn't put the head clothing into his hands. Instead of just giving him his lost item she slowly reached up and placed it on his hair where it belonged. Ezreal froze in place and he felt his cheeks heat up into a dark pink color. He couldn't smile nor do anything but stare at her in slight surprise.

Ezreal never engaged any sort of physical contact since he was far too busy exploring the world and all its secrets. He wasn't sure how to react when he felt the tip of her fingers lightly touch his forehead when she pushed some of his bangs to the side, just to watch them fall back in place, and after that she rested a hand on his cheek.

"You should be more careful with your stuff, Ez." She said in a soft tone as he watched her face keeping a friendly smile gracing it. How could she take this lightly? As if it was nothing. Ezreal sure felt embarrassed by being embraced. Not to mention the sickening look he got from Akali. She looked like she was about to puke.

He wasn't sure how long passed with just looking at Lux and sometimes at the other girls. He just couldn't speak. He hadn't expected to be petted when he had sat down. Slowly he got himself composed and got back up. "Thanks, I guess I'll repay you for retrieving them for me." He said with a slightly monotone voice and expression as he shoved his hands into his pockets and slowly started to walk away.

"You could take me out for dinner?" Lux demanded through a question.

Turning his head to stare at her in slight disbelief he bumped into a person, feeling a glass of water getting spilled on both of them before the glass hit the ground. "Oh, shit! I'm really sor-…" as Ezreal turned his head back to see who he had walked into he met a pair of ice blue eyes, staring at him like they seriously wished him dead. Of all the people he could bump into then it had to be Ashe – the one person who hated him most around here.

**"You little punk!"** the archer's voice growled as she grabbed his shirt by the collar while the other hand was folded into a fist and held ready to punch him in the face.

"Gosh Ashe! Leave the poor kid alone, it was an accident…!" a hoarse voice sighed not far away. Apparently it worked because Ez felt Ashe let go of him and he didn't feel any stinging pain anywhere so he used this opportunity to turn towards his savior. It seemed like Jax had called out to help him and Ez just mouthed the words _'thank you'_ as he took his leave before anything bad would happen - **again**…

What a shitty day so far – but it wasn't even near over yet. They had barely crossed lunch !

* * *

**Writer's Note**

There you go! The third chapter is up! Sorry it took for ever. And it's sorter than the others... :/

As always - any sort of criticism is welcome :)

I hope you like it since it took me forever to get ready :)


	4. Chapter 4: This is too unreal

Ezreal stood by the edge of a forest, looking around, and he found himself somewhere unknown. He couldn't recognize the place. He couldn't even remember how he got there but somehow he just knew. It would be logical to assume that he had walked the distance between his home and this… random place out in the middle of nowhere. Maybe he had walked in anger and frustration about the cafeteria incident and the entire match and the infirmary and laughing bitches and… and… God! Screw everything. Hands buried in his pockets, pouting, and dragging his feet across the grass was probably the best thing to do at this moment. Really – what could he do?

Walking seemed pointless. He couldn't find his thoughts, he couldn't see his surroundings but he still knew they were there. Everything seemed so unreal. Maybe he just needed to take a break and calm down.

_All right! Just calm down – take a deeeeeeeeeeeeep breath…_, He thought to himself as he heaved in a large amount of air, held it till he felt slightly dizzy then letting it go. It caused him to yawn but he did feel a bit better. Actually he felt good enough to go home. He stopped. Looked around. He felt good enough to go home but – where in the fucking world was he at?! Being the person he was then it wouldn't be a hard trip to just walk straight forward and find some sort of civilization to ask for direction.

Ezreal wasn't sure which way to go so he covered his eyes, took a spin, and walked the direction he was turned towards. But soon it felt like he had walked for hours, everything looked the same, and he just couldn't remember anything since he sat by a small stream. He had tried to hit the fish in the water with rocks but failed multiple times and just ended by giving up. But how did he end up here? He could feel his surroundings creep in on him, like some dark enchanted forest from fairy tales and children's stories. Actually he was just waiting for his big dragon or beast to pop out of nowhere and attack him but he never felt in danger along his 'little' trip.

After what seemed an endless walking he finally found a clearing – some change was nice but by the look of it he was standing on a cliff of some kind. He walked to the edge and looked down – quickly retrieving to the safe forests line of trees. Even for him this was a bit too far down.

Turning his head he almost squeaked in surprise as he jumped behind a tree to hide. What the hell was Akali out here?! She hadn't noticed him – luckily. If she was the one to find him then he would probably prefer the random pop-out monster instead.

Ezreal kept hidden for quite a while before slowly stepping back onto the clearing. She seemed so at peace that it was almost fascinating. It wasn't just Akali – she was completely different from what he normally saw. She looked happy, glad, without anger or worry. She was beautiful. Ezreal just dropped all his judgments of her and stared like she was a piece of art or ancient relic. Her black hair gently waved around in the breeze, her hands folded in front of her chest like she was praying – more likely meditating, but her composure wasn't stiff. She was relaxing. He was almost sure that he could see a faint blush on her cheeks.

Slowly he snuck his way closer to her. There was a chance she could turn around any moment at murder him like she normally did but maybe for once he might be lucky enough and she would help him back home.

He mustered a smile, letting something -that was supposed to be- friendly grace his face. He raised his hand, ready to wave at the dark haired female when he felt the earth shake. It was like a minor earthquake but he still felt it. Not sure how to interpret it he just chose to leave it out of his mind. Once again he got into position to greet the woman but then he noticed what was wrong. When he opened his mouth and called out to her, no sound ever escaped his lips. Again he tried to call out her name but there was no sound. Now that he noticed it, there was no sound at all. The whistling wind in the trees was gone, there were no chipping birds; every sound was gone. Quickly wrapping his hands around his neck he tried to scream of all his might but nothing he did gave any positive results. He even tried stomping the ground.

Not long passed before another earthquake struck – this time a lot worse than before. Ezreal was sure that he would lose his balance but he remained on his feet. Slowly his eyes were drawn to Akali again, but only because he felt the earth move again – this time in a different way.

He could never have guessed what happened…

With terror he could watch Akali spin her body around to face him, far too late…

Everything was abnormal. The forest, their surroundings, and the way Akali was behaving. When she spun around she had surely felt every little shake in the earth, and it had apparently caught her off balance. Her expression was of surprise and she didn't move away. Again Ezreal wanted to call out to her, tell her to be careful but he couldn't even move this time. His lips and entire body was frozen in a safe distance from the edge.

The reason why Akali had turn was because of the earth beneath her feet started to get unstable. The ground around her gave in and she fell. Their eyes met for only seconds before her body was in the air, unable to jump for safety… And just like that she was gone –out of sight.

Ez was still unable to move, unable to scream, unable to look away. He felt a terrible stinging in his gut, much worse than he had felt when penetrated and cut open by Akali's weapons. It was a feeling of guilt. He wanted to safe her; he should at least have tried. Even though he didn't like the ninja, and she didn't like him, then there was no reason to just let people die…

_"Ezreal?"_

A voice called out to him but he couldn't respond – how should he? He couldn't even blink at the moment.

_"Ezreal."_

The voice got louder and more commanding – more impatient. He felt his entire body grow weak from guilt and fear. This was terrifying and felt far too real.

_"Ezreal?!"_

The voice called again and he fell to his knees, bending his back so he could rest his forehead on the grass as he covered his ears. He closed his eyes and wished for it to stop.

_"Ezreal!"_

He wanted to scream, the voice was like someone yelled right at his ear… So loud… So irritating… He couldn't tell it to go away, he couldn't do anything…

_Just get the fuck out of mind!_, he thought as he opened his eyes once again, this time in anger – but he didn't see the grass as he had expected…

* * *

**Writer's Note**

Yes I know - it has been a while since my last update - but here it is.

I would like people to tell me when you want me to post - or how often. Once a month ?

School is kind of busy as I'm at my last yeah of high school :) I'll do my best to keep some timelines :)

As always: Comment and criticism is greatly appreciated :D


	5. Chapter 5: A whole day?

His eyes shot open, expected to see the grass beneath him but he only saw light – a hell damn lot of it – as if the sun was standing just above him, shining down on him and forcing him to close his eyes again. He was blinded and shocked. Everything had changed; the forest, there were sounds again, he wasn't bend forward but lying on his back – he still felt the shaking though. _Shit, Akali!_, he thought and pushed himself off the ground, wanting to call out to her, find her, and help her but – something else quickly replaced his thoughts. As he rushed into a sitting position he felt a sharp, stinging pain as he slammed his head into something. **"Argh! FUCK!"** he cried out in pain, completely ignoring the cry from someone else, as he threw himself back onto the ground.

**"Cheeses fucking crisp! Pain in my face! Fuck…!"** He complained rather loudly as he slowly forced his body back up, a bit more carefully this time. Ezreal covered up his now bleeding nose with a hand, eyes still closed as anger started to boil in his blood. How was he supposed to work with all this? First he got his ass kick VIOLENTLY in a match, after that he woke up in the infirmary, later he was attacked by a sour pussy-cat, then he was humiliated in the cafeteria, then trapped in a fucked up forest where he could watch people die without being able to do ANYTHING, And now this!? What in the freaking world was going on here?! Slowly returning to the real world with anger written all over his face, he barely had time to notice what – or who – had been his obstacle for getting up from the grass, all he knew was that it was a person.

**"What in the fucking world is your problem!? Don't fucking trap people like that you little bra-…!" **finally he noticed who it was and instantly guilt washed over his body once more, this time for scolding at the princess before him. "L-L-Lady Luxanna! Oh my god, I'm s-so sorry! I didn't know it was you and I… it's just…" Ezreal stuttered as he watched the whimpering girl in front of him. Luckily his scolding didn't seem to get to her since she was far too busy fixing her own nosebleed.

"That is really rude!" He voices sounded cherry sweet as always but with a hint of anger or irritation. "I came to check if you were alright and you weren't so I wanted to wake you up but then you just smash my face! That's really not nice! I just shook your shoulders a bit – there is no reason to headbutt me for that."

"Wait… what? Wake me up?" Ezreal's eyes blinked in confusion as she heavily sighed at his dumbfound expression.

"Duuuh! Yeah, you were turning, frowning, and grunting in your sleep and it looked rather unpleasant – so I presumed that you had a nightmare and I thought it might be okay to wake you up." The young Lady's voice was once again calm and loving as a smile slowly began to grace her face. "And I wanted to apologize on behalf of the others since they laughed at you in the cafeteria a few hours ago. I thought you might need some time alone but I had never expected you to disappear for nearly a day, I did get kind of worried"

"So… It was a dream?" Ezreal asked as he tried to solve the few mysteries that still clung to the forest with no sounds. A forest of silence. The thought gave him goosebumps and he instinctually moved both hands to rub some warmth into his arms. "Thanks… I guess…"

"You are very much welcome – what was the nightmare about, if I may ask?"

Ezreal looked at her again, scanning her eyes for any sort of hatred towards him, but saw nothing but warm blue orbs looking back at him. Should he tell her? Maybe she would laugh at him – probably, but not in the harmful way, he could feel it. Lux had been nothing but sweet to him, now that he thought of it. So maybe he could trust her, but not yet – he didn't want to give into her charm just because she flashed pretty eyes at him. Actually he couldn't help but smile and he felt this nice warmth embrace his body – maybe he even blush a little. "Thank you for your concern, Lux, but it was just a stupid dream – I'm alright now. I'd rather be concerned about stopping that nosebleed of yours – it doesn't really fit a princess or war mistress – or whatever your tittle is." He gently giggled as he got up. Reaching down he soon felt a hand in his own and he softly pulled Luxanna to her feet.

Walking besides each other they found a stream where they could was their faces. Hopefully they wouldn't need any medical attention; his nose wasn't sore or anything – he didn't know about Lux though but she hadn't complained about anything. "Once again; I'm sorry for knocking my head into yours."

"It's alright Ezreal – you were having a bad dream and these things just happen, right? Plus I'm tougher than that, I can take a lot more and won't just go home and cry because I got my head bumped a little." Luxanna said as she splashed water in her face, rubbing away any blood that might be staining her perfect skin. "Well I should get going, Garen is probably wondering where I am, I kind of skipped study when he turned his back. You should go home and relax a bit and make sure you are alright and ready to face everyone; they think you ran off as a scared little girl."

"Eh… Right… Nice… Thanks for warning me…" Ezreal felt his eyebrow twitch as he forced a smiled. Why couldn't people just get off of his back and leave him alone for once? Did they have to label him every time he took a stop? "Oh, and Lux… Have you seen Akali by any chance?"

Lux was about to leaved when Ezreal asked a last question. It was rather odd for him to ask about anyone. Thinking a moment, Lux turned her head to answer him. "No, not since yesterday, why?" it was obvious Lux was curious to why Ezreal would ask about one of those whom she supposed he hated the most – but who knew?

"No. It's nothing – I just thought I would do my best to avoid her." Ezreal lied and smiled as he waved at Lux. Her expression didn't seem convinced but she didn't ask anymore as she left him be and walked away. Now he finally had time to think. He waited until Lux was out of sight before he started to run towards his home. He passed several of the champions on his way, most of them looking at him with odd expressions as if he was some sort of clown. When he reached his home he fumbled with his keys before slamming open the door and slamming it shut shortly after before locking it.

Just inside he leaned his back against the door and slowly fell to his knees. What the hell had happened? Had he been gone for almost a day? Had it really been a nightmare as Lux said? He couldn't remember anything from after he had lain down near a stream. He didn't remember ever falling asleep or moving again. What kind of sick scam was this? Not to mention that Akali was missing too. Had she really died by the silent forest? Something was really not right here. He couldn't have disappeared for a day – the second he his need in a match he would be summoned unless he had been given permission to stay out of the arenas? He hadn't gotten any permission for anything and there was no way that he wouldn't at least have had six or seven matched through a day.

Things just weren't matching up but there was still a chance for this whole thing to be a nightmare. The ground shaking could have been Lux shaking his shoulder to wake him up. What was going on?

* * *

**Writer's Note**

Here is a quick chapter more since it kind of belonged to chapter 4 :D (Had a class mate asking about it and posted it quickly :D)


End file.
